In general the lower portions of packaged articles are held in place in a wraparound carrier by means of apertures formed along the lower portions of the carrier. Since most article heels have historically been of rounded configurations, the heel portions readily fit snugly in conventional heel receiving apertures. Examples of various conventional structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,163,321, 3,249,254, 3,263,893, 3,278,075, 3,384,291 and 3,495,704. More recently article bottom structures are formed of varying shapes and profiles including star, petaloidal, champagne, and scalloped configurations. Of course normally a carrier heel receiving aperture would have to be especially adapted to conform to each special article heel shape. This naturally adds greatly to the manufacturing cost of the carriers.